L'oiseau fait son nid
by Syriane
Summary: "Ne poses pas de questions stupides, oiseau sans cervelle." Joniss (Katniss/Johanna) one-shot.


_Je n'ai pratiquement plus le temps d'écrire et je m'en excuse humblement. Cela dit, comme vous le savez sans doute, parfois l'envie et l'inspiration sont tellement brulants qu'on trouve quand même le temps, même quand il n'y en a pas... Et peut-être aussi que je voulais écrire au moins un petit texte sur ce couple que j'ai découvert récemment (je les appréciais déjà pas mal quand j'ai lu les livres, mais la sortie de Catching Fire a réanimé cette ancienne passion). Ceci restera un one-shot (et je n'écrirai sans doute rien d'autre sur ce couple, puisqu'à mon avis les fans français restent assez rares). Merci pour éventuelle lecture, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer ! _

_P.S: J'aurais tendance à dire que Katniss est légèrement OOC ici. Je l'ai fait en quelque sorte "évoluer" entre la fin de Mockingjay et ce one-shot. Je sais pas trop ce que ça a donné._

* * *

Elle apparaît un soir de printemps. Peeta est encore à la boulangerie, et quand j'entends la porte sonner je m'interroge. Aurait-il oublié ses clés ? Mais ce n'est pas le blond avec qui je vis depuis plusieurs mois qui se trouve de l'autre coté du battant.

"Je t'ai manqué, sans-cervelle ?" me demande-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

C'est l'un de ses sourires féroces, pourtant il y a une douceur dans son regard que je reconnais. Elle n'est pas là juste pour me taquiner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

"Comment vas-tu ?" je répond du tac au tac, peu encline à avouer la moindre de mes émotions.

J'ai toujours été douée pour poser les mauvaises questions. Elle hausse les épaules en faisant mine d'examiner ses chaussures. Je la fixe silencieusement, refoulant les émotions que j'associe à sa vision. Ses cheveux ont maintenant repoussé jusqu'au dessus de ses épaules, et je note qu'elle est toujours autant fâchée avec les coiffeurs ; sa frange est mal coupée, ses mèches rouges hasardeuse. Mais son visage a pris des couleurs là où il n'y en avait pas auparavant.

Je finis par comprendre qu'elle ne répondra pas. Le masque sarcastique est absent sur ses traits, remplacé par une curieuse agitation. Pourquoi est-elle nerveuse ? À cause de simples retrouvailles ? Non, il doit y avoir autre chose.

J'attrape mes bottes et les enfile sans un mot, puis ferme la porte derrière moi. Elle me suit tacitement, et à cet instant je remarque qu'à part un maigre sac en bandoulière, elle n'a pas de valise. Elle ne restera pas.

Je me force à fixer les yeux sur le chemin que nous suivons et à ne pas poser de questions.

"Comment va ta mère ?" s'élève sa voix.

Ses mots sonnent faux, comme si elle avait voulu dire autre chose mais que rien n'avait échappé ses lèvres si ce n'est une politesse insipide. Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle a perdu depuis longtemps la capacité à se soucier des autres.

Une légère bise de printemps détourne mon attention un instant, et je m'arrête pour boire des yeux le mouvement des feuilles qui s'agitent. Leur vert est unique, je sais que d'ici quelques semaines il perdra de son éclat nouveau et que la chaleur fera sécher l'écorce brune des troncs. Je tire désormais de vérités comme celle-ci un réconfort surprenant. Pas de mensonges dans le bruit du vent, pas de jeu de dupes dans la forêt du 12, et sans doute pas non plus dans toutes celles des autres districts, ni dans celle qui s'étend au delà des montagnes. S'il n'y avait pas Peeta, je partirais sans doute dans cette direction là.

"Katniss ?"

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité aussi durement qu'un seau d'eau en plein visage. Ses petits yeux bruns me scrutent, cherchant à savoir où mon esprit s'en est allé pour un instant.

"Katniss, je veux aller plus loin."

Irritée de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, elle m'attrape par la main et tire comme une gamine. Avec un léger rire, je lui emboîte le pas et elle relâche sa poigne. Je suis surprise d'en être déçue. Elle s'est toujours imposée à moi, comme une vieille amoureuse un peu envahissante, et ne plus sentir ses doigts serrés autour de mon poignet me cause un drôle de pincement au cœur.

Elle m'emmène jusqu'au lac puis nous faisons au moins trois fois le tour avant qu'elle ne trouve l'endroit qui lui convienne parfaitement, là où l'herbe est épaisse et sèche entre la berge et un chêne imposant, là où nous nous affalons côte à côte sans plus de façons. De l'autre coté de la berge, cachés derrière quelques branchages, j'aperçois notre ancienne maison à présent en ruines.

Je ferme les yeux, et soudain je sens une main posée sur la mienne. Le contact est ferme mais doux, et je me sens transportée dans le district 13, pendant l'une de ces nuits terrifiantes où seule sa présence parvenait à apaiser mes songes. Comme Peeta, elle sait les faire fuir.

Je rouvre les yeux, me demandant soudain pourquoi elle est capable d'une telle chose, alors que pendant des années elle n'a connu que la froideur et la solitude, alors que sa carapace est plus épaisse encore que celle des Peacekeepers.

"Pourquoi es-tu venue ?" je l'interroge, et il y a une forme d'accusation dans mes mots.

Comment ose-t-elle venir alors que je ne suis plus supposée avoir besoin d'elle ? L'amitié était une chose plutôt simple à entretenir entre nous ; nous avions toutes les deux besoin l'une de l'autre pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de notre colère et ne pas oublier pourquoi nous vivions. Pas pour vivre mais pour survivre. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'à présent, rien ne peut excuser notre proximité, pas même l'amitié. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été très forte pour ce genre de choses, et elle non plus.

Je me demande si avec elle près de moi, j'aurais tué Coin. Peut-être pas. Je sais que ce jour là, elle a profité de la panique générale pour égorger Enobaria.

Sommes-nous des monstres ?

"Ne poses pas des questions stupides, oiseau sans cervelle."

Je reconnais son sarcasme. Elle élucide ma question avec un sourire un coin, et j'ai l'impression de la revoir dans cet ascenseur du centre d'entraînement, nue comme un ver et fière comme un coq.

Pas de caméras pour m'arrêter et aucun idiot souriant jusqu'aux oreilles à mes cotés. Je me redresse sur les coudes, puis avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, je lui vole son sourire des lèvres.

Le geste, purement destiné à lui couper le sifflet, a un effet sur elle auquel j'aurais pourtant dû m'attendre. Les coins de ses lèvres tombent et ses traits se figent dans une drôle d'expression apeurée. Un instant, j'aperçois brûler dans ses yeux la crainte et l'envie. Puis le masque de Johanna Mason se reconstruit en une seconde, cette fois aussi froid que son cœur, et je devine qu'il est nourri par la terreur.

Il me faut l'en faire sortir, arracher les lambeaux mensongers de cette fausse personne devant moi, devenue réelle au fil des années.

J'étudie un instant de plus son visage maintenant fermé et note l'éclat meurtrier de son regard. Faites qu'elle ne me tue pas. Je n'ai pas survécu à deux arènes et à la rébellion pour me faire assassiner par un bout de femme pas si différent de moi.

Je laisse tomber mes hésitations et mes doigts se referment soudain autour de ses joues. Elle se débat légèrement, tente de les retirer de là et montre même brièvement les dents. Le souvenir d'Enoboria me fait grimacer mais je tiens bon.

"Ne me fuis pas, Johanna. Il n'y a plus personne à craindre, plus rien à cacher."

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me croit pas, et j'ai moi-même du mal à en être certaine. Je comprend sa peur, car elle est la mienne.

Mes mains descendent pour se poser sur ses épaules, et ses doigts se referment encore une fois sur mes poignets. Leur présence est certes douloureuse mais rassurante. Je souris malgré moi, d'un sourire en coin comme elle sait si bien les faire, avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Elle cesse soudain de lutter, mais son regard se durcit quand elle comprend que je l'ai manipulé. Ces mots sont pratiquement magiques, ils lui offrent un droit qu'elle a pourtant acquis il y a bien longtemps, au 13. D'un bond, elle me plaque sur le dos, ses genoux serrés autour de ma taille et ses mains pareilles à des serres gardant mes bras au sol.

Après un instant de frayeur, je m'autorise un rapide sourire vainqueur. Je l'ai fait sortir de son trou.

"Salope !" crie-t-elle avec rage. "Menteuse ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi."

Elle frappe d'une main dans l'herbe à chacun de ses mots. La violence est le dernier recours qu'elle ait face à sa colère grandissante, mais je sais qu'à part une gifle dans le pire des cas, elle ne me fera pas de mal.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de moi" répète-t-elle, cette fois dans un murmure, avant de se laisser tomber sur moi avec ce que je crois être un sanglot.

La façon dont son corps menu tient parfaitement contre le mien me frappe brutalement, en même temps que son apparent désespoir, pourtant causé par quelques mots stupides et qu'à moitié faux. Je suppose que j'ai bel et bien besoin d'elle, même si quelqu'un a pris sa place dans mon lit. Je me rend compte que je me suis longtemps laissée aller à juger certaines personnes interchangeables selon mes besoins. Stupide fille du feu.

Personne ne peut la remplacer, surtout pas Peeta.

Le corps de Peeta est lourd. Pas désagréable, mais différent. En vérité, il est si rare qu'il s'allonge sur moi de cette façon que je n'ai rien à comparer. L'autoriserais-je même à envahir ainsi mon espace personnel, alors qu'il m'a fallu des semaines avant de l'accepter dans mes bras le soir venu ?

Je ne fais que poser mes mains sur son dos, n'osant pas la réconforter plus. Par instants, ses épaules s'agitent encore un peu. Mais pas un bruit n'échappe de ses lèvres. Je ne peux même pas sentir son souffle dans mon cou, seulement ses cheveux dont les pointes me chatouillent la peau. Elle a sans doute le nez dans l'herbe. À cette image, un sourire me monte aux lèvres. Puis je me met à imaginer si ces lèvres là se rapprochaient de ma nuque et laissaient leur chaleur humide se promener sur mon épiderme.

Un frisson m'agite l'échine entière, et soudain deux yeux bruns, entourés d'un écrin chaotique de mèches rouges et brunes, me scrutent. Son menton est posé entre mes seins, et elle n'a pas l'air gênée le moins du monde par cette position - mais qu'attendre d'autre de Johanna Mason ? Cette fois, je sens clairement son souffle à travers le tissu de mon haut et ma respiration s'altère légèrement. Maudit bout de femme et son corps fermement pressé contre le mien. Comment ose-t-elle me repousser puis me voler toute pensée cohérente ? Où sont passées mes bonnes résolutions ? Elles se sont envolées grâce à l'une de mes fameuses idées stupides. Embrasser une femme aussi instable que têtue, la voilà la belle idée. J'aurais dû la laisser fuir quand il en était encore temps.

Elle se redresse enfin mais ne fait pas mine de se lever. Elle a l'air appréciative, ses yeux prenant en considération la façon dont l'absence de soutien-gorge sous mon tee-shirt met en avant mon... intérêt pour elle. Je vois alors son expression changer, passant de l'incertitude à un sourire inquiétant, que je ne l'ai vu adresser qu'à ses adversaires.

Ses doigts menus se posent sur la ligne de mon haut puis remonte sous le tissu, me coupant le souffle. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais ses mains chaudes m'enflamment comme du petit bois. Je l'arrête d'un geste, repoussant ses tentatives, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'énerver j'attrape une poignée de ses cheveux pour la tirer plus près.

Elle m'embrasse avec une étrange ardeur. Ses lèvres sont légèrement sèches, jusqu'à ce que je passe lentement ma langue contre elles. Elle me regarde faire, les yeux grands ouverts. Des yeux d'animaux, me dis-je. Vifs et pourtant capables d'une immobilité inhumaine.

Je relâche ma prise sur sa crinière, laisse ma main caresser sa nuque avec fermeté, puis la ligne de son dos à travers le tissu. Je la sens se tortiller légèrement, et son regard se fait plus vague. Comme un nageur s'accrochant à une bouée, elle agrippe mes épaules avec brusquerie tandis que je continue mon voyage le long de son corps.

La sensation qui m'envahit quand mes mains se posent sur ses seins est de celles que je n'avais jamais connu, avec un homme comme avec une femme. Elle me ramène au monde réel en bougeant avec insistance contre mes doigts, agitée par la frustration. Une couche de tissu m'empêche encore de toucher sa peau nue, et dans un éclat d'impatience je lui retire son tee-shirt et le morceau de dentelle stupidement excitant qui recouvre ses modestes seins. Pourquoi porte-t-elle un sous-vêtement aussi inutile ? Pour garder une anatomie ferme ? Je doute qu'elle perde un jour le délicieux galbe de ses...

"Katniss ?"

J'entends sa voix pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Elle est légèrement rauque, sans doute altérée par l'envie, et teintée d'exaspération.

Avant que je puisse réagir, elle s'allonge à nouveau contre moi et presse un genou entre mes jambes, me tirant un gémissement à peine étouffé.

"Je croyais que c'était toi qui menait la danse" insiste-t-elle.

Sa voix est joueuse, et revoilà le sourire de prédatrice. Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle va reprendre les reines si je n'agis pas vite. J'obéis sans même y penser, mes doigts dansant à nouveau contre sa peau et lui tirant soupire après soupire.

Je me rend vaguement compte qu'elle défait ma tresse puis emmêle ses doigts dans mes cheveux, sa prise aussi serrée qu'elle l'était sur mes poignets. Mais je suis trop occupée pour protester. Occupée par son corps.

Je n'aurais jamais considéré Johanna Mason comme spécialement belle. Attirante, elle l'était certainement, mais je découvrais lentement de quelle façon elle était belle. Je la connaissais déjà si bien que j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir un lieu parfaitement familier, et pourtant différent. Sa peau était douce mais je l'imaginais rêche sous mes doigts, comme l'écorce du chêne. Ses muscles qui roulaient doucement et son ventre sec me rappelaient les quelques daims que j'avais abattu puis vendu à la Plaque. Ses cheveux qui parfois me balayaient le visage me piquait les yeux comme les pluies d'automne.

Rien chez elle ne m'était pas familier, hormis le rythme que je donnais à sa respiration, puis plus tard la manière dont ses muscles se serrèrent autour de mes doigts comme pour les accueillir.

Je n'avais pas menti. Personne ne se jeta sur nous. Personne ne vint coller une caméra entre nos deux corps en sueur. Mais je vis à nouveau la peur dans son regard, dès que le plaisir eut cessé de lui embrouiller l'esprit.

Sa peur était contagieuse, mais je savais que laisser celle-ci prendre le contrôle n'était utile que lorsqu'il fallait survivre. Ici, il n'y avait que nous deux et comme uniques adversaires, quelques émotions mal avisées. Rien qui n'aurait dû suffire à effrayer une femme comme Johanna Mason.

Ces quelques émotions, me rendis-je soudain compte, remplaceraient désormais mes trois bouteilles de whisky quotidiennes. Elles étaient peut-être mal avisées, mais personne ne me les avait écrites sur un bout de papier ni même supplié de les ressentir.

Et qui sait, peut-être un jour, parviendrions nous à vivre plutôt que survivre - à défaut de ne plus voir un monstre dans le miroir.


End file.
